Leaf in the Wind
by xShadowXx
Summary: Hazu is a leaf in the wind. She's trying to find her memory, but everyone's blowing her around. Maybe a certain wizards' guild could help her find her way. This is my first fanfic, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This story starts during the Oracion Seis arc! Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: I don't own Fairy Tail. That privilege goes to Hiro Mashima. If I did, then we would see a ton more Fairy Tail X Rave Master! (Heh heh)**

* * *

"Wahh!" Wendy screamed, cracking her head against the rock in the Oracion Seis's hideout.

"Hey! Don't treat her like that! She's only a girl!" Happy protested, next to her.

Blaine grabbed and lifted the cat by the face, held him up and tossed him aside.

"Why do we need this girl?" Cobra asked, inspecting the girl.

"Doesn't look very useful." Angel remarked.

"This girl, she uses sky magic…that is to say healing magic." Blaine replied, smugly.

"This girl?"

"Really? Are you sure? The last time…"

"Don't worry. This time he will be revived." Blaine said, giving the smallest hint of a smile.

"Bring him here." He added, looking at Racer.

"It'll be a bit."

"That will do. Cobra, Hoteye, Angel, you three are to continue searching for Nirvana."

"Alright." The three replied.

After they left, Racer returned, carrying a large cross-shaped container, bound in chains.

"This is what you must revive."

"I would never!" Wendy replied.

The chains fell, and the box opened, causing Wendy to gasp.

"Jellal!"

"But you will, you owe him a debt, do you not? Besides, if you do not, you will end up like her." Blaine pointed to an unconscious girl in the corner of the room, half hidden in the shadows. She was older than Wendy, about 16, with long light brown hair with blonde tips that reached halfway down her back, held back with a grey headband. She wore a shirt of the same shade of grey, cut off above the stomach, with a jean jacket, black leggings of uneven lengths and short brown boots. The girl was cut up, and her clothes were stained with dry blood. Wendy stared at the girl, horrified.

"Wha- what did you do to her?" She asked.

"It does not matter. You only need to know she won't be the only one in that state if you don't heal Jellal."

Wendy took a deep breath. "Fine."

"WENDY! HAPPY!" From somewhere beyond the cave someone called.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled back.

Natsu and Charlie appeared at mouth of the cave, shocked at what they found. Wendy was kneeling down, crying, and in front of her, Jellal stood, now revived.

"Sorry." Wendy cried, looking down at the ground.

"Did you use your healing magic? If you use your power recklessly!" Charlie scolded the girl.

Wendy collapsed, and just before she passed out muttered, "Save the girl, she's not part of the Oracio…"

Natsu glared at Jellal, recalling the events in the Tower of Heaven. "JELLAL!" he yelled, charging, but Jellal simply basted him with some magic.

Natsu popped up from underneath a pile of rocks, and was about to find Jellal again, but Charlie interrupted him. "Come on! We'd better get out of here! You want Erza to get better right?"

They were about to leave when Happy moved over to where the girl was lying, and attempted to pull her with him.

"Happy. We have to go now." Charlie said.

"No. Wendy said we should bring her, so we will."

Natsu came over and picked her up. "I don't see why not, but it will slow us down. Happy can't carry more than person for long."

"Let's go!"

The five of them left the cave, the two cats struggling to carry the heavy load. They flew past Grey, who had been keeping Racer from chasing after Natsu.

"Hey, they made it out alive!" Grey grinned, and Racer looked up to see them pass.

"How did they escape? Blaine was there?" Racer wondered, then ran up a tree, hoping to hit the group.

"Natsu! Dodge!" Grey yelled.

Racer hit Natsu, and they all fell to the ground. Natsu grabbed all of them, running away.

"Where do we go from here?" Natsu wondered, looking around the dense forest.

_Natsu, can you hear me? It's me, Hibiki._ A voice said.

"Huh, where are you?"

_I'm going to download the directions back to where Erza is._

"Wha- Woah! It's like I knew where to go the whole time!" Natsu exclaimed, and then hurried off towards the group.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled, dropping Happy, Charlie, Wendy and the girl onto the ground.

"Wendy!" Natsu said, shaking Wendy back and forth, trying to wake her.

"Huh?" Wendy moaned, waking up.

"Please," Natsu begged, "Save Erza. She's been poisoned and need your help. Please!"

Wendy nodded, and turned towards Erza. She began using her magic, driving the poison out of Erza's body. When she was finished, she turned back around. "There's no more poison in her body."

Everyone stared at Erza, confirming it was true. She sighed, and Natsu cheered.

"Now that Erza's out of immediate danger, what's with her?" Hibiki asked, pointing at the girl they brought with them.

"I don't know." Wendy admitted, "I felt kind of bad. I think that they tried to have that girl try to bring back Jellal, and it didn't work, so they went looking for me instead."

"How do we know if she isn't a part of the Oracion Seis, spying on us?" Hibiki worried.

"Uhh." Before anyone could respond, the girl made a noise. She sat up, her bright silver eyes taking in everything. "Where am I? Who are you guys"

* * *

**I just love cliffhangers. Especially on the first chapter! So, please comment, like, favorite or whatever you young whippersnappers do in these modern times!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's xShadowXx back once again! I'm so sorry or the delay. So much happened, like the end of school, a trip with *gasp* no internet! My editor took forever to finish, and this is one of the best example of schedule turbulence. Also, I'm going to say this to reduce confusion, the first chapter was in 3****rd**** person, but from here on out, this story will be in 1****st**** person (At least that's my plan).**

* * *

"Uhh." I moaned, holding my head. The last thing I remember was being in the cave, the members of the Oracion Seis looking at me, a cross-like coffin bound in chains, then nothing. I looked up at the four people staring at me. "Where am I? Who are you?"

No one answered, which I expected, and one of them, a small girl with long blue hair asked, "Are you alright? We found you and brought you here."

"I could be better, but I'll manage." I somehow managed to get out.

A blonde haired girl wearing a tank top and a miniskirt asked, "What's your name?"

"Hazu." I replied instinctively, despite having no memory, I was sure that was my name.

"Nice to meet you Hazu, my name's Lucy. The two cats are Charlie and Happy and this is Wendy." She said, gesturing to the two cats and the small girl, "That's Natsu." She added, looking at a pink haired boy who wasn't paying me any attention.

"And I'm Hibiki." The other boy said, offering his hand. I took it, and he helped me up.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, a bright flash of light from behind us blinded me. I blinked hard, trying to get the spots out of my eyes.

"Nirvana." Hibiki said, worried.

"How long until it-"Lucy was cut off by a black pillar of light reaching into the sky. Smaller, darker tendrils rose from the ground, circling the pillar.

"The Oracion Seis beat us to it!"

"That light," Natsu growled, "Jellal is there."

"What do you mean, Jellal is there?" Lucy asked as Natsu raced towards Nirvana.

"I can't let Erza meet that guy again!" As he finished, he disappeared from view.

"We should follow Natsu." Hibiki suggested.

"I second –"I started.

"Ahhhhh!" Charle yelled, and pointed to a spot behind her. I had absolutely no clue what was so important about nothing until she spoke. "Erza's gone!"

"She must've heard Jellal's name and went to find him." I reasoned.

"No… It's all my fault. Because I healed Jellal the Oracion Seis found Nirvana, and Natsu and Erza..." Wendy cried. Behind her, Hibiki held up his hand. As she turned around, he hit her with his magic, and Wendy fell to the ground.

"What!" I gasped, staring at the man who had just earlier saved my life, who might have just killed one of the few people I felt I could trust.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?!" Charlie yelled furiously, while Hibiki just stood there, emotionless and cold.

"We don't have time for this. We have to follow Natsu." Hibiki said, picking up Wendy. "Follow me."

"And why should we trust you?" I asked, running after him, Lucy, Happy and Charlie behind me.

"Sorry I startled you," Hibiki apologized, "But all I did was knock her unconscious."

"I'm still not happy about it. Certainly, Wendy can be a handful sometimes, but there was no need to be so rough!" Charlie grumbled.

"I had to do it. The truth is, I'm familiar with Nirvana. It's a very dangerous form of magic. It makes light and darkness switch places. That's what Nirvana is."

"It makes light and darkness switch places?" I glanced at him, confirming that I'd heard him right.

"That's only the final stage. The first thing that happens is that all those who are caught in the rift between light and darkness to switch alignments completely."

"So you knocked Wendy out because-"I started.

"Guilt like that is a negative emotion. If I hadn't knocked her out, Wendy could've fallen to darkness." He explained. I sighed. N_ow we need to watch out, because now we have no idea who is a friend or who is an enemy._

We continued running, until we eventually came upon a river. On a simple raft of logs stood a man I'd never seen before, pointing a spear that is made of, is it ice? Anyway, he was pointing that spear at Natsu. Before I could do anything, Lucy removed a key from her belt, held it out and twisted it, as if there was a keyhole in midair that only she could see. Next to her, a man wearing a horse costume appeared, and Lucy commanded it to fire at the pair on the raft, but to not hit either of them. The man turned, staring at our party.

"What are you playing at Gray?" Lucy asked the man, who I guessed was Gray.

"Don't interfere Lucy." Gray said.

"Has he fallen into darkness?" I asked, trying to piece together the clues. Obviously, Gray was one of Lucy's comrades, otherwise there would be no reason why Lucy should hesitate to kill him before Gray killed Natsu.

"Natsu! I'll get you out of there!" Happy pronounced heroically, wings sprouting from his back.

"No! Happy!" I yelled, attempting to grab the cat before he rushed ahead. Gray simply held up a hand, and the blue cat froze, falling onto the river bank encased in ice.

"Happy…" Gray began, "Has the power to fly. Can carry one person. Useless in battle. Information retrieval complete." I stared at him in shock. The he spoke, it didn't seem right.

"Maybe this is simply how people affected by Nirvana act."I reasoned.

"Gray, what are you talking about? Get a hold of yourself!"

"Gray's opinion of Lucy. Newcomer to the guild. Pretty damn cute. Possesses some skill. More naïve than she appears. Stellar Spirit mage." Stellar spirits? That must be what that horse thing must be.

"Hazu," Hibiki said, "You're wrong. This isn't Gray. Who are you?"

"Not Gray?" Lucy exclaimed. "Who are you?"

The Gray imposter smiled. "Sagittarius, if you would." Suddenly, I felt pain in my left calf. I collapsed, and looked down at my leg. Sticking out was an arrow, blood turning my leg red. Next to me, Hibiki was hunched over, an arrow sticking out of his right shoulder, Lucy supporting him.

"Hazu! Hibiki!" Lucy called. I managed a weak grin.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine."

Lucy turned to Charlie, "Take Wendy and fly away!" I watched as the white cat flew away, carrying Wendy. "Now, Sagitarius, forced dismissal!" Lucy called, and the horse-man disappeared. The fake Gray smiled, and as I watched, turned into Lucy.

"Open, gate of the archer." She said smugly.

While this was going on, I tried to get up. As soon as I moved my leg, I regretted it. Fresh blood flowed from the wound making me cringe. I managed to haul myself into a sitting position, and inspected my leg. The tip of the arrow peaked out from the front of my calf. I braced myself, and snapped off the arrowhead. Wincing in pain, I gently pulled the arrow out, being careful not to snap or wiggle the arrow. When the arrow was out, I took off my jacket and wrapped it tightly around my leg. Not the most effective, but it will have to do.

I looked over to where Lucy was fighting herself. Across the river, a woman with a black feather dress, long black boots, and white hair was fighting Lucy. If you could call it a fight. Lucy would summon one of her spirits, and Angel would simply summon a spirit so Lucy's wouldn't be able to fight. _And she's the one person who's going to get us out of this mess. _I shook my head. I guess I should try to help. I struggled to my feet, breathing hard. _Damn, why is this so hard?_

I stumbled forward, most likely looking like a zombie as I did so, until I reached Lucy. As I watched, the woman who was fighting Lucy summoned an odd looking spirit that shot right through the two battling spirits in front of her. I watched as another one of Lucy's spirits was defeated, and as the girl collapsed, I felt something snap.

"He he he he he!" I laughed, holding my hand out. I closed my and, now holding a scythe, the silver blade glinting in the sunlight, the handle wrapped in a bandage stained with blood. "Now," I smirked, "The fun begins."

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AREN'T I EVIL! Second cliffhanger in a row! I'm on a roll! Oh, and just so you know, I'll try and cut out all fighting scenes not directly involving Hazu, because, I mean seriously, who wants to read that? And besides, if you haven't already guessed, I don't think of Lucy as being powerful, so there is no way she's going to win the fight.**

**Scarlet Silvers: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**Sapphire dragon slayer alex: No, this is not Natsu x OC. I guess it was a little misleading, but it's essentially the main story of Fairy Tail with an additional character. I am a (read: forced [which is why I don't put it under my ships list]) NaLi fan, so no pairings.**

**So yeah! Give me your feedback, and maybe even favorite or follow this story. (Insert shameless self-advertisement here). Shadow out!**


End file.
